Santa's Workshop
The Santa's Workshop is a heist in PAYDAY 2, released on December 10, 2015 in Update #92. It is the eighth contract given by Vlad. Objectives # Enter the workshop # Make presents # Escape or make more presents Assets Walkthrough The heist begins with the crew at the front of an abandoned train yard with their masks off. The building is guarded by many bikers, and decorated festively, with snow machines, fake snow, giant candy canes and tinsel. As soon as either the crew masks up and gets detected, or they enter the building, the bikers will open fire upon the crew and the police will be called. At this point, the crew must clear the building of bikers and find the four "elves". These elves are four special bikers that are dressed up with Christmas apparel (such as reindeer horns, red noses, elf ears, hats), and once shouted at will pack "presents" (similar to those in White Xmas) full of marijuana and coke. There are three homeless civilians between the front entrances. Upon going loud, they will immediately run and try to escape. It is highly recommended to have at least one player try to stop them, cable-tie them, and lead the hostages to a spot where they can be guarded. Vlad wants you to force these elves to pack 4 presents minimum, and any extra presents you can pack. Once four presents are made, a bag secure point appears shortly after at either the front of the building (the spawn point) or near some abandoned trains at the back. This point will be described as a "chimney". In reality, it is a large metal grate surrounded by red-painted wood that opens when the loot point activates. The escape comes shortly after the loot secure point and can be at either chimney. Similar to White Xmas and Cook Off, an almost unlimited amount of loot can be created (3600), however the crew must continually shout at the elves when they stop working or finish a present in order to keep them producing. The crew must also constantly defend the elves as they can be killed by the police. This will be indicated with a shield icon. Once this icon comes up, the crew has a small amount of time to kill the police that are attempting to "negotiate with" the elf before he dies. After dropping 4 presents into the chute (once per visit, this is reset once it's removed), an equipment bag will spawn. The bag will look the same as the bag for the thermal drill. You can put this bag at any of the entrances to the building, and this will set up a flamethrower trap. This trap kills any unit that walks through it and has a cool-down time of 3 minutes before it can be used again. On any difficulty and in between assaults, a large TITAN safe will spawn, and a marker in the shape of a circle will appear around it. When all the crew are in this circle, it will begin a timer. The crew must survive 2 minutes in this circle without exiting it in which groups of law enforcers will try to stop players. When done, the crew will be rewarded with either money (10% chance), multiple bags of jewelry (45% chance if no money) or otherwise 2 Almir's toast which can be secured when the bag loot point appears again. This is similar to the Lab Rats Necrocloaker event. The FBI Files The industrial areas have long been havens for criminal activity, and the greater the decay in the buildings, it seems, the greater the crimes. We knew that there was a new supply of cocaine in the city, and were following various leads to its origin. From what we can gather from the remaining evidence this warehouse was being used to cut and package the product, before being distributed across the city. Bugs *If an elf that has made a present that is yet to be picked up is saved from a law enforcer, the player can shout at them to make them "continue working". This will have no effect as the present they made has yet to be taken and will have to shouted at again. *Cops will be unable to kill elves that have finished packages. Achievements Post-release achievements= |-|Trivia= *'SIX DOZERS CHARGING' is a reference to the Official 2014 PAYDAY Xmas Carol "12 Days of Xmas", which in turn is a parody of . On my Twelfth Try on One Down, The True Pain Began also references the carol. Trivia *The map is the same map from Framing Frame Day 2, the only differences being it set in daytime and decorated with festive ornaments and snow. *Cloakers wear the same Santa hat from White Xmas and make the same jingling sound when they charge. Music External Links *Announcement site Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad Category:Loud-Only Heists